This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is a well designed study investigating behavior and brain function in adult patients with schizophrenia during the implicit processing of facial expressions. Three specific aims have been developed to examine the ability schizophrenic patients to detect subtle regularities in human facial expressions. The first two aims use behavioral techniques to address this question, while the third aim employs the use of fMRI technology to study the neural correlates of face processing (using different facial expressions) while the subject respond to the age category of the face stimuli. The results of these studies will provide important information about the learning mechanisms underlying face process with regards to environmental cues in patients with altered cognitive function.